Maelstrom Of The God's Faction
by Yuuki Riko
Summary: Conquering the world of YGGDRASIL Naruto's childish goal, now that he became the most powerful player in YGGDRASIL and his being the number one guild, his goal is within arms reach. but what do they mean about YGGDRASIL being shut down? and what the hell is this New World? oh well, if he cant conquer YGGDRASIL. Then he'll just conquer this New World instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys, I just noticed that my Overlord crossover disappeared. I am going to redo it but I just want to inform you that I am not going to stick into the cannon, I am going to use the same place but it will be different from the Cannon because last time I saw a comment saying that Naruto being the ruler of Nazarick is cliche, and to tell you the truth I wrote another crossover but I wont post it, it a 13 year old Naruto and he have a brotherly relationship with Momonga, but I won't be posting it. instead I will make a new one where Naruto will have his own Guild and his subordinates will be the characters from the game puzzle and dragons, I just want to inform you so that you wont need to scratch your head and be confuse of who those characters are.**

 **Though I also want to in form you the reason why I haven't been able to update much, I haven't had the time to write even one chapter because I am too busy in school and once I'm home I still don't have time for myself because of the tutors. which is why I will be focusing most of my time in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Overlord**

 **Please take note that Naruto's subordinate will not be an O.C but characters from the Puzzle And Dragons with the name being the same and I will use the same stats.**

 **Chapter Start:**

Being a Jinchuuriki despite having its own perks isn't as good as it crack up to be, what use is having a powerful beast inside you that will give you an unlimited amount of chakra and super regeneration powers when the price for it is being hated?

A 13 year old Naruto knew and understood that, being hated all his life made him realize that being a Jinchuuriki wasn't as good as the books said to be, well he just found out that he is a Jinchuuriki a couple months ago when a teacher in the ninja academy decided to get rid of him. Knowing that he couldn't trust anybody especially the Hokage after finding out that the old monkey was the cause of his suffering by telling the people he is the Kyuubi and without even telling him that he is a Jinchuuriki made him so angry that he decided that enough is enough and decided that he will quit being a ninja.

The civilian populous was so happy that they celebrated it, the Shinobi? Not so much since they knew that without the Jinchuuriki the Village would be weakened greatly so they decided to persuade Naruto by offering him training and protection and better housing but it is too late and Naruto already found something new that he could spend his time on.

YGGDRASIL, a virtual reality DMM-ORPG game, there is only three issued in the elemental nations and last he heard the other two has been destroyed by an explosion and this one was just salvaged and re-fixed by him.

There in the game he met many kind of people and found his new goal, but he made sure not to make any long lasting relationships with anybody knowing just how painful it would be if they turned their backs on his when they realize what he is, which is why he never joined any guild and just decided to create his own, through there he created his own NPC's and made sure that they will be strong enough to depend the guild he created by themselves, it didn't take long before other players decided to attack his guild and humiliate him, but instead of them humiliating him he instead humiliated them by showing them just how inferior they are compared to someone like him, though the G.M card he found along with the console of YGGDRASIL, learning all the skills and cheating his NPC's level helped a lot.

What? He used to be a ninja albeit just a student, Ninja's cheat so he will cheat despite not being a ninja anymore.

Which is why he was so devastated when he heard the news of the game closing down, knowing that this will be the last day that he will play this game. The thirteen year old boy decided to play it one last time and visit his guild and the NPC he created, his only friends despite being nothing but an emotionless and unresponsive statues.

Pressing the power button of the console Naruto sat on his barely holding couch and let the game absorb his mind and imagination and bring him to the world of YGGDRASIL.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

 **{YGGDRASIL} {Naruto's Castle: Asgard}**

"Is something wrong Naruto-sama?"

Naruto's eyes snapped wide open when he heard a feminine voice address him as such, as far as he could remember he has always been alone inside his base, so why is someone talking to him and referring to him in such a way? There shouldn't be anyone inside the castle other than him and the NPC's and they shouldn't be talking, he knew that the castle would be nearly impossible to invade because of its location constantly changing with being surrounded by a mountain floating in the sky and the sea surrounding it was being guarded by the Ancient Water Dragon, Bowmore and a hordes of ice dragons and surrounded by whirlpools so it is impossible to invade it without alerting him and the guards and NPC's.

He also noted that he was on his throne on the throne room, a huge room with giant golden pillars on each side and glass windows with the walkway being filled with clear blue water, his throne a giant winged shining magnificent throne made of gold and behind him instead of a wall were a huge glass like mirror illuminating a shining golden light which shows his appearance.

Naruto has the appearance of a 15 to 16 year old teenager despite being 13 in the real life. He has a shiny golden blonde hair that reach just past his shoulder which was currently tied into a side ponytail with the bangs being parted on each side exposing his forehead showing a white thunderbolt tattoo. His golden eyes shone brilliantly with his pupils taking the shape of a complex magic circle. On his cheeks, instead of his usual whisker markings was a six white bolt shape lines, three on each cheek.

He was wearing a white silk long sleeve shirt, accompanied by a high collared white and blue armor with the back of the neck being blue along with the lion symbol on its chest, on his shoulders connected by red belt like straps were a pair of shoulder guards, on his hands was a white and blue gauntlet that stops at his elbow, on his waist was a red belt which held a white and blue skirt that ends at his knee with the back being silver plated with the front being a mantle, he wore a dark gray armored pants and a knee length silver greaves with gold and red markings and a silver iron heeled boots. He wore an oversize blue silk like feathery cloak that covered his whole form, with the inside being blood red and the outside being a shiny blue and on his chest was a red tie like ribbon that keeps the cloak close. And finally on his head was a golden with blue gems crown.

This is Naruto Uzumaki, the ruler of Asgard and the number 1 player in the whole YGGDRASIL game ranking, being the top player and the guild master of the top guild he was given the authority by the administrator to create his own data and guild, and using that authority he created the most technological advance guild in the whole YYGDRASIL.

Looking down he saw a small little girl sitting on his lap.

The incarnation of Genbu, Meimei.

She looks to be of age 12 to 13, she has chest length golden wavy blonde hair whit two small princess buns on her head which was held by two red ribbons with 4 golden bells on it 2 on each, she also has 2 green gems resembling turtle shell with white flowers on it on each side of her head, her emerald green eyes staring worriedly at him, she has her bangs parted with left and right framing her face with one single bang on the middle of her forehead. She has a golden circular ring necklace on her neck.

She was wearing a light maroon kimono that reveals her shoulders, with the skirt that only reach above her knees being colored yellow with greens stripes on it, she has a light maroon scarf wrapped on her arms and was floating on her back, despite being barefooted her feet never gotten dirty or wet.

"Are you alright Naruto-sama?" she asked again with a worried frown on her face, her feet which she was swinging back and forth earlier has been pulled up and her knees pressed on her chest.

'What is going in!? she shouldn't be speaking?' thought Naruto as he tried to figure out what is happening, he tried opening the menu or the settings along with the log out only to found out that it is unavailable.

'You're kidding me ttebayo! I must be dreaming!' thought Naruto as his widen when suddenly a message popped up on his head.

 _No Uzumaki Naruto, you are not dreaming this is the real world for you now. I just grow sick of watching you being treated the way you are in that world. So I decided that enough is enough and sent your soul and merge it with your current body, using my last chakra I used my reality warping power and turned that world into reality, but I never expected for such change to happen. You will know what I am talking about once you venture out to the world._

Naruto's eyes widened that does make sense, the fact that he could feel the wind against his skin and the fact that he could feel Meimei sitting on his lap and her consequently speaking to him, this is too good to be true and this must be a dream, it must be. It had to be.

"Meimei."

"Yes Naruto-sama?"

Meimei shifted her body so that her back was on his thighs and her front facing him.

"Can you pinch me? I think I am dreaming."

Meimei blanched while she started flailing her arms around.

"I-I can't possible do that! I-If I do such a thing I will be punish by N-Noah-nee! A-and do-don't think of what L-lord Odin would do to me! H-he'll order Horus to char me o-or Bastet-chan!" she responded with a look of panic on her face, and they way she was flailing her arms made her look very cute.

Naruto grins as he put his hand on her head and started rubbing it gently, listening to the little girl keep mumbling to herself before completely relaxing and started purring with her cheeks nuzzling his hand. He nearly forgot, he designed to be a cuddly yet worrywart sweet girl. His ideal little sister.

'I see, this sensation. This is so real, I am really in a new world and my avatar being my new body, I could still feel the power inside me the magic flowing in my veins.'

'This…'

'This…..'

'This is so coooool!'

Naruto mentally gushed as to not freak out the little girl sitting on his lap, hey despite being the top player in YGGDRASIL back then he is still a 13 year old child since he can't act like a child now that he is in the body of a teenager means he have to act teenage like.

Wait…

The voice in his head said that his soul has been fused with his in game body? Then does that mean that he is no longer a human but a Supreme God? A class only given to him because of his game achievements along with a zone named after his guild, he even had his own sky and he could hear the thunder booming there probably Susanoo and Indra.

"Miiii~"

"Hmmm?"

Naruto looked up while Meimei open one of her eyes to look at the source of the voice.

It was a small creature the size of a house cat, it looks like a golden stuff fox with a lion mane and green gems for eyes, it has a lone blonde bang on its forehead and has two small red horns on its head. It was holding a metallic white apple with green leaf on its tem, its golden fluffy tail swinging happily.

This is Fairlio a spawn of a Sacred Dragon beast.

"Fairlio!" Meimei raised her hands up and let the fluffy creature float towards her arms and snuggle on her chest while she wrapped her arms around her.

Naruto leaned his head on the throne when he heard a soft purr behind it, a small smile grace his lips. Due to the excitement he almost forgot about the guardian of his throne.

There sitting behind his throne was a 5 and a half feet tall calico cat, with brown ear and brown and black spots over its snow white fur, long black nails protruding on its paws. A leaf green necklace around its neck with an emerald gem on it, it's two small white horns on its head gleaming under the golden light, it has a pair of leaf green angel wings made of leaves folded on its back and a pair of slit leaf green eyes.

The Wooden Cat Dragon, Calico Nyadara. He based its powers from the first Hokage who can control woods and nature.

He surrounded himself with fairy tale characters, what? You can't exactly blame him for being a child deprive of such things because of what he used to be.

Naruto hum thinking of something to do before he was reminded of what the voice told him, something changed with this world and he needs to find out now.

He snapped his finger.

With a flash a man appeared kneeling before him, he was wearing full body purple armor with spikes on a few places with his face being fully covered by ninja helmet and mask, the only thing visible was the purple glow in his eye sockets and his long purple hair. With a katana on the back of his waist and a long spiked chain connected to his shoulder pads and a red scarf on his neck.

This is the Moonlit Shadow, Hattori Hanzo the leader of the spy and assassin division. A ninja who's only goal is to serve him faithfully.

He wasn't particularly fond of ninja's considering all the pains he been through because of the ninja's but he thought that he should create a group of ninjas just to spite Konoha to show that he is a better leader despite it being just a game.

The next one to appear was a woman.

She has hip length forest green hair tied in a ponytail, she has emerald green shines that shone excitement. She has a golden metal like headband holding her ponytail and has a chain acting like a tiara with a red gem on it. She was wearing a white sleeveless duster which exposed a bit of her cleavage, she has a belt strap on her arms forming an x in it and black belt strap on her thighs, she was wearing a knee length white skirt and knee length silver greaves with brown sandals, she has a pair of bracelets on each wrist which were made of grass.

This is none other than the Moon Flower Huntress Artemis, his scout and huntress, a huntress who loves to bask in his praises.

"What is your order my Lord?" "How may I be of service Naruto-sama."

"Hanzo, I want you to use your eagle eyes and scout the outer ring of Asgard and see if something changed." "Artemis I want you to make a round inside and outside of the inner ring of Asgard and see if something changed."

"At once my Lord!"

"Hai!"

With that the Hanzo disappeared with a purple mist while Artemis teleported away.

He knew that it would take some time for the two of them to finish their task, he knew just how big Asgard is. Despite being only separated in 4 divisions, being the Higher Skies, The middle earth, the sea's and the Underworld. With the higher sky being where his castle is and the middle earth is where the treasuries, the armories and among other things is, the sea being govern by the water deities and the Underworld. It would take some time for Artemis to round it, maybe he should have gave that job to Hanzo since he's the faster one with Artemis being the one with a very keen eyesight.

" _Lord Naruto!"_

"How is the surrounding mountains?"

" _The mountains are still intact, but the thing is. There is a civilization down below!"_

"!?"

'I see, that's what the voice must meant, he didn't just transported me into this world but he transported this world into another to make it a reality. But what kind of world is it?' thought Naruto with a frown, he knew every inch even the most secret passages in YGGDRASIL, so to know that this world isn't in the YGGDRASIL anymore didn't sit well with him, he need to know what kind of world this is and if it is a threat to him.

'I need to investigate this.' Thought Naruto. "Alright, return to your duty Hanzo."

" _Hai!"_

"Wee Jas!" Naruto called out.

The space in the middle of the throne room started distorting before it disappear an old man appear where the distortion used to be.

The old man has a look of sophistry on him, he has a slick back white and black hair with the bangs being the white one, he has a white mustache on him. he was wearing a white royalty garments with a gold chains hanging on its chest, he has white and green high collared cloak, with the inside being green and the outside being white and the collar being black, he has a pair of white gloves on his hands.

He has a golden staff on his back, with the end resembling of that a clockwork with a golden gear on it with golden gem in the middle of it.

This is Wee Bas, The Space and Time Sorcerer.

"How may I be of service your highness?" he asked with a bow.

"Can you cast your all seeing spell on me." Naruto ordered.

The all seeing spell is a buff magic that allows the one casted on it to see everything just like a satellite.

"At once my liege."

Wee Bas pointed his staff at Naruto and promptly casted the spell, Naruto was enveloped by a green light for a second before it disappeared.

"Is there anything else I can do for you my liege?"

"No, it's alright. You may go now." Naruto gave a dismissive wave and Wee Bas bowed before the space around him distorted and he disappeared.

"Now, let's see." Naruto swiped the space around him as a small portal appeared in front of him, and true to what Hanzo told him. Instead of the limited few dungeons, there are a lot of cities and people in there. tribes and villages that he knew didn't existed, there are a lot of races in YGGDRASIL but there are new races in this world that he had never seen before.

"How strange…" Naruto mutters earning the attention of Meimei who was just woken up because of Wee Bas spell.

"Ish something wrong Naruto-sama?" Meimei ask, still a bit drowsy. He almost forgot that she was there, thank goodness he didn't stood up. She would have fall on the group had he stood up.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Naruto patted her head again before he froze when he saw something that made his blood boil.

A Village being attack by humans, the thing that made him angry was the fact that those people were killing even children's without even a blinking.

Naruto gently grab Meimei on her armpits and raised her before he stood up and started walking down the stairs down his throne, and put her down on the ground. The girl's drowsiness immediately disappears when her foot touched the cold ground add the fact that the walkway of the throne room has an ankle length water that has purifying effect that heals even the gravest of wounds and negate the effects of even the most powerful poison.

"Naruto-sama?" Meimei tilted her head when she saw the look of fury on his face.

Looking down, Naruto wiped the scowl off his face and smiled at the girl.

"It's nothing Meimei, I just saw something unpleasant and I am going to take care of it now." Responded Naruto as he patted her head, he could even see Nyadara peeking at him from behind the throne.

He removed his cloak as a small white mist enveloped his hands and the cloak disappeared being swapped by a sword with blue and gold sheath (Excalibur) as he put it on his waist with the red belt holding it there.

"Verche!"

The giant 30 meters double doors of his throne room opened and a 7 feet tall knight entered.

He was wearing a complete set of angelic armor consisting of white and light blue high collared armor, light blue shoulder pants with golden angel metal wing on it. He wore a light blue gauntlets, white and light blue pleated skirt with the front being a white mantle, an armored pants with light blue armor knee pads and light blue greaves accompanied by metal boots, his face was covered by a complete light blue and white helmet with the eyes only being seen as darkness. He has a pair of white folded angel wings on his back and on his right arm was a white and light blue shield with a cross design on it, and on his back was a double bladed spear with the front being a golden color with blue rings and the end being silver with blue on it.

This is Verche, The Godly Knight of the Sky.

Verche immediately kneeled in front of him with his right fist on his chest.

"Verche, the Commander of the Godly Knights at your command My Liege!"

"You may stand Verche." Naruto commanded albeit a bit coldly due to the intense rage he was currently feeling.

Verche sensing the ire of his lord immediately stood up and look at his face and saw the look of rage on his eyes.

"My Liege, tell this Verche what is troubling you and I will immediately get rid of it!"

"Thank you Verche, but I want to deal with this personally."

"But My Liege!"

"Cease your worries Verche, you will accompany me we are going on an extermination mission."

Naruto wonders why he's acting like this, perhaps the fusion of his original soul with this body forced his mind to mature and the fact that his character is the personification of righteousness and justice made him mad at seeing something like this happening, that's is why he immediately helped the Undead character back then from a group of Pk's and Bullies, after all even though an Undead a demonic character is the natural enemy of his race it didn't stop him from helping the Undead, then he wouldn't just ignore those people. Thought he was sure that even if he was his old self he still wouldn't hesitate on helping those people, he didn't want to become like the citizens of Konoha whom would ignore those who needed help because of their hatred.

"Mitsuki!"

*Wooosh!"

In an intense burst of pillar of flames a small floating girl appeared.

She has the appearance of a ten to eleven years old, she has knee length metallic silver hair accompanied by an intense purple eyes, she has a golden grown with the two sides resembling a bull's horn, she has a golden circular necklace on her neck.

She was wearing light purple kimono with her shoulders being exposed with her chest showing a white bandage wrapped around it, she was barefooted but she has a brown circular ankle lace. But the most noticeable features she has was the nine white fluffy fox tails coming out from under her kimono.

This is Mitsuki, The Bonfire Fox.

"Yahooo Naru-chi~"

Deep within the darkness of Verche's helmet, a crimson light emitted as he gave a harsh couch.

Mitsuki shuddered, just now noticing that Verche was there.

"I-I mean Naruto-sama, how may I be of service?" she rephrased with her face cover in sweat due to the intense gaze Verche was giving her, she was sure that she will receive an intense punishment later. She just hope Verche wouldn't tell her Mama or she'll get spank, hard!

Naruto chuckled when he saw the display, he's still new to this since NPC's don't usually move unless he ordered them too and they don't speak. So to see them interacting like this and having their own personality albeit the one he gave them, with Verche being the serious and dotting Knight with Mitsuki being the rebellious and playful fox. This truly made him realize that he's no longer alone, when he was still playing YGGDRASIL he kept himself on a solitary group and has been lonely, but since he knew how the other people would react once they found out about him being a Jinchuuriki he was sure they will call him names again and it will just hurt. But now, he have thousands upon thousands of people who loves him dearly, and completely loyal to him.

He is no longer alone that's for sure.

"I'll be going down to the mortal realm to do something and I'll need your talent there, particularly your ability to heal."

He has a lot of potions but he didn't want to rely on it just in case the people of this world reacts badly to potions.

"Hai~Hai~"

*Shiiiing!*

"I-I mean y-yes your highness!"

Naruto snorted before he tilted his head to glance to the far left side of the throne room where a huge fountain could be seen.

There sitting on the water, yes SITTING on the water with dolphins surrounding her was a girl who looks to be of age 15 to 16.

She has a light purple hair that reach to her mid thighs and was currently tied into a ponytail, she has a golden crown on her head. She has a pair of beautiful sea green eyes.

She was wearing a white sleeveless vest with only the chest being buttoned with a yellow bow holding the collar close, she has her stomach exposed and she has a light purple frilly underwear, she was wearing a white thigh length stocking on her right foot with golden strips on it while she has a white ribbon on tied on her left thigh, she has a mantle wrapped around her shoulders.

This is none other than Ruka, The Lady Of The Sea. The one who kept the water pure inside the throne room and a master healer, the proof being the pure water that can heal any kind of ailments.

"By the way Mitsuki."

"Hmmm?"

"Did you like the gift I gave you?"

That's right, before he was transported into this world, he remember giving her the ability to summon the Flame Twin Star Ifrit just in case someone attack her floor in the underworld, since she was at the very first floor of the underworld it is easy to attack her considering all of the beings there are low level guards, so he took Ifrit from the sixth floor of the underworld and brought her to first so that he could help guard it. It was alright for Ifrit to leave the sixth floor since there are a lot of stronger beings there than Ifrit which is why he gave her to Mitsuki despite Ifrit being several times stronger than her.

"Hai, hai~ Ifrit-kun is such a great help to me! He would do anything I asked of him even fetching my snacks!"

Naruto sent her a dull look and he could have swornd Verche and Ruka was deadpanning at her.

"You turned him into an errand boy?" he ask with his tone dripping a huge amount of disbelief in it.

Mitsuki scratched the back of her head with a sheepish look on her face.

"W-well~ I-I asked him nicely of course."

'I doubt that.' The three of them thought at once.

'I probably should give Ifrit a good reward for all the troubles Misuki caused him' Thought Naruto feeling bad for the Fire Dragon. The Vicious fire dragon who loves to fight had been turned into an errand boy, Ifrit must be feeling really ashamed of himself now.

Poor Lizard.

"A-anyway." Naruto cough into his hand with a trickle of sweat on his forehead. "We should probably get going now."

With that Naruto started walking towards the exit of the throne room and consequently to the exit of the castle with Verche;s walking behind him and Mitsuki floating besides him, only to be pulled back and forced to float behind Naruto by an annoyed Verche.

It took them a few minutes to reach the exit because of how huge the castle is.

Once they were out, Naruto saw just how huge his territory is, he even had his own city because of how huge it is. Of course this is a whole zone given to him as a reward for being the top player in the game and being online 24/7.

He doesn't have the time to admire the city as he knew that he should be hurrying or else all the remaining villagers would be killed.

Naruto whistled and a powerful gust of wind blew around them and a loud flapping of wings could be heard.

A few seconds later an elephant size four legged dragon landed in front of them.

A metallic white dragon with black stripes like of a tiger on it, it has sharp white claws on its feet three on each, it's front has a few curves on it as if there is a metal in there with red stripes, it's long metallic white tail swaying hypnotically, it has sings blade lings wings three on each sides with electricity arching on it.

This is a Lightning Holy Dragon, A dragon that served as his mount when he has an errand to do or when he wanted to travel in such high speeds.

Naruto wasted no time and mounted on it.

"Come on, hop in we have to hurry." Naruto commanded since he wouldn't be able to teleport there unless he was outside of Valhalla, it's the name of the zone. He made sure that teleportation spell would be negated and wouldn't work inside the zone so that when someone invaded them they wouldn't be able to escape, sadly they weren't safe from it because they were affected by it too. Though they could teleport back in Asgard if they want too, they just couldn't teleport to exit.

"W-we couldn't possible ride on the same mount as you My Liege, I would be disrespecting you if I do! I'll just fly behind you!" Verche responded with him shaking his head from side to side and so fast that he was surprise he didn't get a whiplash.

"Sheeesh~ you are too stiff you know that~" Mitsuke teased as she floated and sat between Naruto's leg.

Verche glared at him.

"I am not a rude fox like you!"

"Che~" Mitsuki stick her tongue out and blew him a raspberry.

"Why you!"

"That's enough you two, we are wasting time. Let us depart."

"O-of course! My apologies My Liege!" Verche bowed before he flapped his wings and started floating.

"Let's go." He hit the side of the Lightning Holy Dragon with his armored boots.

The Dragon roared before it started flapping its wing and with a gust of wing it flew as fast as lightning releasing such a huge booming sound which indicates that it broke the sound barrier with its speed with Verche going at the same speed.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

 **{Carne Village}**

Carne Village, a village located between the border of Baharuth Empire and Re-Estize kingdom, it has a population of about 120 peoples which were divided into 25 families, their main livelihood came from the forest and their crops, since the village receives almost no visitors except for some doctors looking for hers and the tax collectors that only comes once a year.

Despite being in danger almost everyday from the monsters roaming the forest and mountains surrounding it, the people of this village live their lives in a very peaceful way. But right now, the people of the village is in a massive state of panic as their people was being attack by a group of paladins.

Helped came of course in the form of Gazef Stronoff, but even he the warrior captain of Re-Estize kingdom is no match against the massive army of the Sunlight Scripture, the villagers felt really betrayed at being attack and massacred by their own race. Never did once they ever receive an attack from the monsters in the forest or any other demi-human races, but to think that the one who would kill them off was their own race was so painful for them that all they could feel was an intense rage and sorrow.

Which is why if they ever survive this, they will never trust any human easily again and would stop their act of racism against the other races.

"Damn it!" Gazef exclaimed with a look on intense rage on his face as he look at the villagers which was tied on a pole while he was kneeling on the ground along with his subordinates, with rope tied on the wrist on their back ready to be executed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should have just surrender from the beginning. You know that resistance in futile." A man with blonde hair and artificial black eyes commented with a smug smile on his scarred face, he was wearing a black and white robe, and surrounding him was a bunch of people wearing the same robe as him and a hundred or so knights, floating above him was a group of armors with angel like wings made of light.

"I am the one you wanted right! If that is so then take my life, but I beg of you! Please spare this villagers for they are innocent and has nothing to do with me!" Gazef pleaded while Nigun released a condensing laugh.

"How touching, willing to give your own life for them. Very well, just for that I will send them immediately after you in the afterlife! After all this is the will of our God!" Nigun responded with his arms stretch wide.

"You Monster!" Gazef shouted before his face was kicked down and buried on the dirt when Nigun stomped on it.

"Shut up and accept your death, die like a warrior. For the courage you shown by fighting me despite knowing that you will lose, I will kill the villagers painlessly. After all, this is the will of God!" Nigun laugh when he heard the villagers screams on anguish and bask on it.

"If that is so, I would really love to meet this 'god' of yours so that I could shove my sword down his throat."

A very cold voice responded with a very sharp edge into it, so sharp that it could slice even the thickest metal.

"Wha-"

*Woooosh!"

Everyone including the villager and Gazef who manage to look up widened their eyes when all the angels disappeared in a burst of static, and a white metallic dragon with a man wearing such a beautiful royal armor with a girl sitting on his lap and 6 to 7 foot tall armor with beautiful angel wings not made of like unlike the other 'angels' descended upon them.

"Look Nee-chan! A real angel!"

A girl who looks to be of age 10 exclaimed excitedly despite the situation, she has a reddish brown hair with a pair of brown eyes, she was wearing a woolen clothes and has her hair in a pigtails.

"Y-yeah…" A young teenager girl mutters in shock and awe, the man riding the dragon was so beautiful that she believe that he is a royalty or an angel, or even a God because of how godly he looked and the fact that he has an Angel with him helped reinforced that fact.

"W-who the hell are you! What the hell did you do to my angel summons!"

"Silence!" Verche bellowed out furiously "How dare you speak to My Liege that way! You have no right to demand anything from him you imbecile. You speak of God yet you don't even know who you are talking to!? Who is this God of yours as there is only one God that I know of and yours dare to masquerade as a God when only My Liege deserve that title, tell me who it is an I Verche The Godly Knight of the Sky will slay this so called God of yours!"

The Villagers gasp while Gazef widened his eyes when they head the angel spoke more like screeched, the fact that angel called the man a God and the fact that he has an angel with him was enough proof for them to believe that the boy is truly a God, because if the boy is just being delusional he would be the one to proclaim it and the fact that the angel was alive and not just a summon meant that it was a real one.

"Huh!? Wh-"

"Silence! I do not wish to hear the voice of an imbecile like you anymore!"

With an intense burst of speed Verche flew at Nigun at such intense speed that Nigun's head separated from his shoulder without even him knowing.

Verche lightly kicked Gazef away behind him, as he summoned hundreds of spears made of light.

"Lance of Heaven!" with that he released the tier 5 magic which eradicated Nigun's whole army leaving a giant crater alone.

"Wee~ Verche is really mad~" Mitsuki commented with a laugh while Naruto bowed his head.

"Damn it…" he muttered sulkily "I even prepared such a cool speech… and now it is ruin because of him."

Despite the loud sound of explosion Verche heard him.

"M-My deepest apology My Liege! I-I did not mean to act without orders! I-I j-just got so mad when he proclaimed all those things and when he spoke to you in such disrespect!"

"No… its okay… there is nothing I could do now… My cool entrance…. My cool speech…" muttered Naruto with a sulky look on his face.

"Fo-forgive me My Liege! Allow me to attain for my crime with my death!"

"O-oi." Gazef called out with a look of disbelief on his face while watching along with the villagers the strange conversation happening between the two.

"No, its okay. You just made it easier for me Verche, no harm done. I was just being childish."

"N-no you aren't My Liege, you came here with the intent to save them and punish those heathens and I took that away from you because I lost it when he spoke to you in such a rude manner!"

"It's alright Verche, thank you for defending my Honor." Naruto responded with a smile and he could hear Mitsuki giggling when they saw Verche helmet turning pink.

"T-thank you, b-but I do not deserve such praise My Liege but I thank you again! This Verche will gladly do anything if it is for my be-love Naruto-sama!"

Naruto smiled before he turned to the villagers and saw the state they are in.

"Are everyone of you alright?"

Everyone of them nodded before he spotted a beautiful young girl with a gash on her back and the bruised knights on the ground.

"Mitsuki, do your job!"

"Hai! Hai!~" Mitsuki started floating down and started healing them.

"A-ano… M-my name Enri Emmot and this is my little sister Nemu Emmot, c-can you please tell us your name." Enri politely asked while Mitsuki was healing her back.

Naruto looked down at her from his perched and grins.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And I am the King and God of Asgard!"

 **Chapter End**

 **Please leave some review and don't flame me please.**

 **and to those who would ask if teliportation is blocked to exit the zone, players are unable to teliport to exit the zone as to not let the intruders escape, but that didn't mean that they cannot teleport inside the zone. and also not because I didn't introduced Momonga in this chapter doesn't mean he wouldn't appear in the future**


	3. Note

First of all I would like to apologize for making all of you wait, the reason I wasn't able to update was because of my busy schedule going back from school, home, tutor then home. So I usually return home really tired and during weekends I have to spend my time on other classes. I won't make any-more excuses but now I have free time again because of School Break. It might take two or three days but I promise to update.

If you do not mind would you please help me chose Naruto's right hand man, the character must come from Puzzle and Dragons and I will need to build Naruto's stats and race because Ashdoll Ren's comment opened my eyes, it does helped me a lot so thank you very much Mr. Ashdoll.

Please have Patience as I promise that I will update it one way or another. Thank you for your continual support.


End file.
